


No one likes us (we don't care) - digital art

by foolish_mortal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_mortal/pseuds/foolish_mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art for concernedlily's wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Kingsman_Bang/works/4648161">No ones likes us (we don't care)</a>. Created for the 2015 Kingsman Mini Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one likes us (we don't care) - digital art

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to concernedlily and ladyjdee for the art feedback!
> 
> The digital art features many scents Eggsy associates with Harry, comfort, and home throughout the fic. Special mentions to the botanical illustrations of immortalle (left) and lavender (right), both notes in the two perfumes that were the inspiration for Harry and Eggsy's scents in the fic. Concernedlily really wheat-googled this one to its thorough conclusion!

[ ](http://s199.photobucket.com/user/foolish_m0rtal/media/we%20dont%20care%20final.png.html)


End file.
